A moment
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRADUCTION de Totally-Out-Of-It. Le roi Arthur ignore son Conseiller royal Merlin depuis quelque temps déjà. C'est pourquoi le sorcier décide d'avoir un moment seul avec lui pour mettre les choses au clair.


**Titre : Un moment**

**Auteur : Totally-Out-Of-It**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrice: linaewen ilca**

**Genre : Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : Arthur/Merlin**

**Rating : K+**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, du Slash... Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la mythologie brittonique. ( non non il n'y a pas d'erreur -_^) ainsi qu'à la BBC. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** Totally-Out-Of-It **_A moment_(petite note perso, je vous encourage à lire la fiction en anglais – elle est géniale)**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français.

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale. **

**** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Arthur était penché sur les cartes, dessinant et planifiant les itinéraires des routes, quand Merlin entra dans la tente. Le sorcier n'était pas content.<p>

"Arthur!" cria-t-il. "A quoi pensez-vous enfin?"

Sans relever la tête, Arthur répondit. "Je pense que nous devrions contourner les montagnes. Cela augmentera la durée du voyage, mais les cols sont trop dangereux à cette période de l'année."

Merlin lui lança un regard noir. "Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle et vous le savez," accusa-t-il. "Une tempête de neige arrive. Je vous avais déjà prévenu. Mais pour _d'obscures raisons_, vous avez ignoré tous les conseils que je vous ai donné et continué à prolonger ce voyage de chasse. Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi comme Conseiller Royal si vous ne m'écoutez pas ?"

"Je t'écoute," soutint Arthur, son attention encore focalisée sur les cartes devant lui.

"Pas depuis les deux dernières semaines, non," grogna Merlin. "En fait, vous m'avez évité. J'ai dû forcer ma place sur ce voyage idiot."

Arthur ne put retenir le léger sourire qui apparut sur son visage. "En effet. Je me souviens t'avoir ordonné de garder un œil sur le royaume en mon absence."

"Et je veillerai toujours dessus, Arthur," répondit Merlin, figé. "Si vous continuez, et que cette tempête vous rattrape et vous piège, vous et vos chevaliers dehors avec rien de plus que des tentes fragiles pour protection… vous ne reviendrez jamais à Camelot."Arthur ne répondit pas et Merlin fronça les sourcils. "Arthur." Grommela-t-il en faisant un pas supplémentaire et saisissant l'épaule gauche d'Arthur avant de le retourner vers lui. "Arthur!"

Soudain, Merlin se retrouva plaqué contre le poteau central de la tente, les lèvres chaudes et fermes d'Arthur contre les siennes et son corps solidement pressé tout contre le sien. Le sorcier sentit la langue du blond se glisser hors de son antre et presser contre ses lèvres. Il haleta et l'audacieuse s'élança à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Merlin abandonna et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain. Le baiser était à la fois fougueux et empli de chaleur, comme s'il pouvait faire s'enflammer le feu humide et empli de sérénité, comme s'il apaisait l'eau, puissant et empli de liberté, comme s'il pouvait déplacer l'air et renversant, comme si la terre s'effondrait sous leurs pieds. Tout se mélangeait à l'intérieur de ce moment passionnant où ils n'étaient plus qu'Arthur et Merlin, et que rien d'autre n'existait hormis que le battement de leurs cœurs.

Arthur s'écarta seulement lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine lourde et ses poumons brûler par manque d'air. Merlin le regardait stupéfait et troublé, adossé contre le poteau. Arthur durcit son regard et s'éloigna. "C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'évite."

Merlin cligna des yeux, sa vision redevenant plus claire et fronça les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas. On le fait tout le temps."

Arthur gémit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches dorées sans y prêter attention/sans soucier. "Merlin, je suis _roi_. Les Rois se marient avec des reines et les reines ont des héritiers qui à leur tour veilleront sur le royaume quand les rois meurent!" Il donna à Merlin un regard presque suppliant. "Mais je suis tellement et entièrement tiens que je ne peux même pas imaginer prendre une maîtresse, et ce même pour avoir un héritier. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi. Cela doit cesser." Soupira-t-il. "Ou bien, je n'aurais personne à qui léguer mon royaume à ma mort, et si cela arrive… le royaume sera à nouveau déchiré par les guerres. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver."

Merlin sourit. C'était tout ? "Vous savez, il y a une autre solution,"offrit-il. Arthur lui lança un regard curieux. "Vous pouvez quasiment nommer qui vous voulez de votre cour et le désigner comme successeur, et ainsi, au moment de votre mort, il deviendrait le prochain souverain, et sa famille après cela." Il plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur. "Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez autant."

Les yeux d'Arthur recherchèrent le regard rassurant de Merlin. Finalement, il poussa un soupir qui semblait sonner comme si le poids du monde s'était évaporé et se pencha en avant embrassant à nouveau Merlin comme s'il revenait à la vie. Il se recula avec un sourire. "Que ferais-je sans toi, Merlin?" Souffla-t-il.

Merlin sourit. "Vous deviendrez complètement fou." Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. "Pouvons-nous à présent retourner chez nous, s'il vous plaît? Avant que la tempête nous frappe et nous fasse tous mourir ?"

Arthur acquiesça. "Très bien." Il se recula et se déplaça pour rouler la carte avant de s'arrêter. "Une seconde. Pourquoi est-ce si silencieux?"

"Euh," Laissa s'échapper Merlin simplement pendant qu'Arthur faisait son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente.

Le roi s'arrêta et observa les environs. Merlin le rejoignit un moment plus tard, avec un air coupable. Arthur soupira et désigna la scène devant eux incrédule. "Vraiment, Merlin?" demanda-t-il.

Tous les chevaliers qu'il avait prit avec lui, en ajoutant le feu et les animaux et à peu près tout ce qui ce trouvait à portée de vue était encore figé. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, Arthur s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en train de bouger… juste très lentement.

Merlin haussa les épaules. "J'avais besoin d'un moment avec vous."

...

...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimez cette histoire autant que j'ai apprécié la traduire. <strong>

**A bientôt ^^ **


End file.
